Mai the dancer
by animefreakycool
Summary: this is a fan fiction following mai and seeing what see does out side of spr there will by four oc ( kazuki, shin, and shina) i'm new at fan fictions so please be easy on me mai goes to a bar and meets four incredible people they grow close together and change each other for the better
1. Chapter 1

**i do not own ghost hunt or any of its characters or the music used in my fan-fictions i only own my oc**

 **Mai and the rest of her friends on the dance crew stepped on stage but what Mai didn't notice was that spr was in the bar in the crowd Mai had a cap the said boss on it which shadowed her face so you couldn't see it, she had some short shorts on, and a black crop top on that said don't mess with this and some Jordan's'**

 **Shina had on short shorts a crop top that said go hard or go home with the same cap on as mai. The boys were wearing white t-shirts, pants, with caps that said work hard.**

 **The boys started in the front and the girls in the back everyone with their heads down the boys then looked up followed by the girls**

 **Yeah, yeah  
When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly  
I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah  
This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,  
It's Redfoo with the big afro  
And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow**

 **I stepped up with shin shina brother and we started to break dance twist, drop, up, back flip soon followed by everyone else**

 **Ah... Girl look at that body** ** _[x3]_** **  
Ah... I work out  
Ah... Girl look at that body ****_[x3]_** **  
Ah... I work out**

 **When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it**

 **When it got to I'm sexy and I know it the boys lifted up their shirts some so you could see their abs**

 **I'm sexy and I know it** ** _[x2]_**

 **Us girls did a pyramid and when the beat dropped since I was on top I did a front flip and landed on the ground kneeling with my hat in my hand if I looked up people could see my face and I did a back flip landing back on stage with my hat off and I looked up I looked over to see the shocked faces of spr. Looked over the rest of the dance group we all nodded us girls cart wheeled off the stage and the boys front flipped we all landed on tables softly I landed on the table spr was at the others on a bar table or with either men, women or both when I landed spr just looked shocked the music quite down and each dance member had their own mic I spoke first**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Hello Mr.'s and miss's out there I hope you're having a good timeout there?!" I yelled while smiling I got cheers in response "I'm mai so let's be friends okay?!" I said smirking and winking**

 **"I'm shina so let's have a good time together?!"**

 **"I'm shin shina brother let's get along?!"**

 **"I'm kazuki lets have a memorable time little lambs" kazuki said while winking**

 **All the girls walked over to the middle table and said" by the way ladies just cause none of us girls here are dating these hansom men if you try to do something they don't want in any kind of way-" the girls on the dancing crews auras got dangerous " we won't hesitate to break a few bones"**

 **The boys started to talk**

 **"And that goes for the girls too guys" the boys said dangerously  
then the music started again and together we all said**

 **"Yeah I'm sexy and I know it"**

 **Mai pov**

 **We all got off of the tables and headed in the back to relax when we got in there the boys didn't waste any time to grab a shower (there are showers for every member so there are two girls so there are to showers for girls to boys to showers for the boys) me and shina headed to get one to**

 **When we all were don't with our shows the boys top half was still wet even their hair they each had a towel around their waist and one drying their hair. But we girls had one covering our whole body like a strapless dress and one for our hair and we all dropped on the couch drinking some water**

 **Two minutes after we came out spr walked in on us**

 **"Hey guys what's up "I said winking while doing a salute with my hand**

 **"Mai you were amazing I didn't know you could dance!?" ayako yelled she was about to run and hug me but she noticed we all were in just towels**

 **"Mai do you see something wrong here?" ayako asked**

 **I looked around "no what's wrong"**

 **"You all are in towels and nothing else!" she yelled I looked down at my towel and looked back up at her**

 **"yeah so what it not like we haven't seen each other's body's" I said calmly I started drinking my water when ayako asked**

 **"mai are you using protection?" ayako asked me and I spit out my water and I guess the rest of the dance group was drinking water too because at the same time me, shin, shin, and kazuki spit out our water and started to cough**

 **"mai what wrong with that old lady" shin asked looking at me (a/n sorry I didn't add this in before shin has black hair and green eyes and not too much mussel but not to less over all he is perfect, kazuki has blond hair and blue eyes and not too much and not to less mussel over all he too is just perfect)**

 **"oh shin don't call her old "I said**

 **At that same time he said that ayako ran over to him with her purse and she swung but he ducked she swung again but he jumped she was about to hit him but I ran as fast as light and grabbed the bag of her purse while she still had the strap part**

 **"Not the face" me, shina, and kazuki said**

 **"ayako if you are going to hit him don't let it be the face do it like this" I sai walked over the shin and I almost kneed him in the gut but stopped half way because shin grabbed my leg with his right hand and used his left hand to grab my chin**

 **"Shin let go of my leg" I said**

 **"How about… no" shin said smirking**

 **" your leg is so soft" he said while rubbing my leg p to my waist were I felt like a lighting shock and I jumped and used my other leg and kicked his gut hard but when I backed away he accidentally grabbed my towel and it came off without a moment to spare I sink to the ground and used my arms to cover myself " s-shin give me back my towel" I said while blushing he was about o when a big smirk appeared on his face and we totally forgot that spr was watching**

 **"nah mai how about you get up and grab it" he said but I forgot until I remembered I still had my towel I used for my hair on and it was clean so I grabbed my hair towel wrapped it around myself and stood up and said" shin be prepared for hell" I walked closer to him and he backed away I took one more step closer when shin tripped me and I fell on top of him.**

 **I sat up and rolled off of shin and rubbed my head I looked up and saw shin had his hand out and I grabbed it and he lift me up**

 **"so mai what's the next song that we do" shina asked me**

 **"and who's leading if you girls want we can call toka and you can do a dance number with mai singing and us guys can sit out because us men are tried" shin suggested**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me and shina looked at each other and nodded**

 **"sure we could do that and give you guys some relax time but you aren't even close to men" I said wile smirking**

 **"And what are you mai a child?" shin said smirking to**

 **"Oh no I'm all types of women in and out" I said while biting my lip**

 **I was waiting for shin to make a comeback but he didn't and me and shina high fived each other**

 **"What nothing to say back shin?" we both said together**

 **"Wow my own flesh and blood is going against me huh shina"**

 **"I'm going to call toka and see if she can come" I said while I grabbed my phone and everyone got quite so I put it on speaker**

 **"Ring ring ring ri-"**

 **"Hello" a groggy voice said**

 **"Uh hey toka I was wondering if you could make it today for a dance number with me and shina"**

 **"Sorry mai I can't I'm-"**

 **"Hey toka who's that" I male voice said**

 **"Oh I get it toka never mind"**

 **"s-sorry mai" toka said I could tell she was blushing**

 **"Hey toka"**

 **"Yeah"**

 **I looked at shina and we both said into the phone**

 **"Are you using protection?!" me and shina said**

 **"MAI, SHINA!" toka yelled**

 **"Yes dear" I said**

 **"Really mai" I heard the same male voice say then I recognized it**

 **"onee –san!?"**

 **"h-hey mai" my brother said**

 **"Wow onee- san I didn't think you had the balls to do it but I guess you did" I said smirking**

 **"mai don't talk to your brother like that it's not his fault that he had more balls to confess to me than any other boy to you" toka said I could tell she was smirking**

 **"Toka next time I see you be prepared to die"**

 **"Yeah yeah whatever mai bye"**

 **And I hung up**

 **"I'm going to kill her one day I mean I'm as much as a women as she is DAMMIT!" said while kicking the floor**

 **Then I looked at shina "well shina is there anyone else that we can get with an hour to spare" I said**

 **"I don't think so" she said sadly then I had an idea**

 **"Yes we do" I said**

 **Shina looked at me "who?"**

 **"well there are three very pretty girls that I'm sure people would love to see on stage right and they can be back ground singers with us" I said sweetly**

 **Shina still looked at me confused**

 **"We made a bet on them" I said giving a hint**

 **"I'm confused" she said and I sighed then I remembered what we said were we were referring to ayako, masako, and madoka**

 **"Ugh this is so embarrassing"**

 **"Omg shina how can you not know I mean their girlfriends of the world finest men!?" I said while fake fainting**

 **"Them?"  
"Well hey they can sing and I know it let's give it a shot"**

 **And shina nodded**

 **"Hey ayako, madoka, masako you guys up for it?" me and shina said**

 **"Up for what mai" gene said**

 **That's when shina noticed naru and gene**

 **"OMG MAI YOU WERE RIGHT THERE ARE TWO OF THEM .THANK GOD IT A MARICAL YESSSSS. TWO OF THEM!" shina yelled me, shin, and kazuki just face palmed ourselves**

 **We walked over to spr and bowed and said " I'm sorry about her you see shina has a thing about twins and she can't help herself we totally forgot- we got cut off when shina jumped on me and said " MAI COME ON YOU PICK ON ILL PICK THE OTHER LETS AMBUSH THEM TOGETHER THEN HAVE TWIN BABS AND GET MARRIED AT THE SAME PLACE AT THE SAME TIME AND LIVE IN THE SAME HOUSE THEN HAVE GRANDCHILDER WHICH WILL BE SUPER CUTE OMG AND WITH THEIR HAIR AND YOUR EYES THE KIDS WOULD BE SOO CUTE REMMBER MAI DON'T USES PROTECTIONS SO YOU CAN KIDS!" shina yelled while jumping on me knocking us both over**

 **"SHIN HELP MEEEE!" I yelled and he helped shina off of me and I slapped her to get her back to normal but instead she said the unthinkable " MAI YOU ONLY WANT ME BACK TO NORMAL SO YOU CAN HAVE THEM TO YOURSELF SO YOU CAN HAVE THEIR KIDS!" shina said while I stood there in shock she ran over to naru who was only in shock and said I call this one then I got mad seeing her with naru then shin sensed my getting mad and said" oh god mais lost it" he said backing up and so did kazuki everyone just stood there looking to see what I would do next I calmly walked over the shina who had her arm wrapped around a struggling naru**

 **i held my hand out for her to take she just looked at me for a second then took my hand"BAD MOVE!" shin yelled i tighten my grip on her arm and swinged her so hard that when she hit the couch it fell backward she stood up and ran over to me with her hands in fist when she was up to me she tried to punch me but in one swift movement I jumped in the air and kicked her hard on her side.**

 **"You just want them to yourself Mai!" shina yelled**

 **"You know how much I like twins!" she yelled**

 **"Mood swings much" I said and I heard everyone else laughing a bit**

 **"If you only like them because you're sick" I said back coldly**

 **"yep Mai lost it" kazuki said with shin nodding by him I could see spr watching in shock and I flipped my hair back and swiftly moved to the side without making any noise when I felt shina was about to kick me and I dodge her punches " all you do Mai you want them to yourself!" shina yelled at me**

 **"And so what if I do?" I said calmly behind her ear and ducked when she did a spin kick behind her trying to kick me**

 **"Shina you always knew I was a better fighter so why even try?" I said**

 **Shina stopped and started to cry a little" that's why I do it Mai!" she yelled and I looked at her confused**

 **" i know you're a better fighter, i also know your prettier than me, smarter, your better than me in everything singing, dancing, everything and i try to hate you but i cant because i know it's not your fault and i hate myself every time i wish something bad would happen to you and then it does i hate myself for it!" shina yelled**


	4. Chapter 4

**I stared in shock as did shin and kazuki spr just watched to see what would happen I walked over to shina calmly all anger gone but I still slapped her**

 **She held her check and looked at me "shina before you say someone is prettier than yourself look in a mirror you are beautiful in every way and If you don't see that I do no matter what you do or say I will never be mad at you or hate you I'm not perfect at everything so what if I'm a better dancer you're a better drawer, so what if I get tons of guys have you ever seen my date one of them? And if I do have a ton of boys after me and you don't when that one guy does come after your heart it'll be easier to know if he's right for you don't go looking for love, love will come to you so what if you have to wait another year at least when your love does come you can be happy that you waited and found the perfect guy than just a random guy." I said while smiling when I was done she jumped on me and hugged me while crying and saying that she's sorry.**

 **After two minutes shina cried herself to sleep shin picked her up and carried her to the other couch ( the other one got flipped over) when shin set her down he walked over to me and kissed my forehead " thanks mai I hope she feels better now" he said huskily in my ear and smirked I am sure I turned as red as a tomato**

 **"well ayako, madoka, masako would you guys help me and shina out by singing back up for us please!?" I begged**

 **Ayako, madoka, and masako looked at each other and then at me smiled and nodded**

 **"Okay come on and lets go change then we can go over the song" I said they nodded and we headed in the locker room**

 **"okay here are the outfits" I handed them all midnight blue dresses that were a little short but their sizes and ayako ran out**

 **"in the lounge**

 **Ayako and mai burst out the locker room with ayako screaming**

 **"NO WAY MAI IM NOT WEARING THAT IT'S TO SHORT!"**

 **"NO ITS NOT LOOK IM WEARING IT" I SHOUTED and I was wearing it I has my long waist length hair down, a short midnight blue dress on, and some short heeled heals on and a blue head bend ayako ran all through the halls until masako and madoka who were also dress the same way as me caught up ayako took a turn into the lounge were we were before ayako burst through and the men stopped talking**

 **"AYAKO PUT THE DRESS ON!" I yelled**

 **"NO IT TO SHORT IF YOU BEND DOWN PEOPLE COULD SEE YOU UNDERWARE!" ayako yelled**

 **"Ayako just put on the dress "I said**

 **"Yeah ayako it super cute and soft mai is this silk" madoka asked happily**

 **I just nodded**

 **"CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP IM TRYIG TO SLEEP OVER HERE DAMN!" shina who just woke up yelled we all looked at her and she looked back**

 **"Oh sorry guys is it time to change be right back" shina said as she walked out**

 **"AYAKO PUT ON THE FUCKING DRESS BEFORE I BITCH SLAP YOU DAMMIT!" I yelled**

 **Everyone just looked at me even the boys yasu and gene just whistled" nice dress mai" gene said**

 **"Ugh" I said in response**

 **Then shina burst through the door wearing the same outfit as mine with her hands behind her head**

 **"She still won't change mai?" shina asked and I just nodded**

 **Me and shina grabbed one of ayakos arms and dragged her out**


	5. Chapter 5

**After 3 minutes of struggling we got ayako in the same outfit and must I say she looks the same age as us (I don't know how old ayako really is so in this fanficiton she is only 5 years older than mai and mai is 18 so ayako is around 23)**

 **And from even more struggling we dragged her were everyone else was waiting**

 **"You finally got her dressed" masako said**

 **"she put up a strong fight so we ended up knocking her out then waking her up by slapping her" i said while glaring at ayako who was hiding by madoka**

 **"You guys do not want to mess with those two" ayako said while pointing to me and shina while we were fixing our hair**

 **"Hey shin what's today's date?" I asked shin**

 **"Um the 23** **rd** **" he said me and shina paused**

 **"Say that again?" we both said**

 **"Um the 23** **rd** **?" shin said again**

 **"Ugh Mai we suck at keeping time and dates" shina said while sulking to the floor**

 **"Mai what's wrong" ayako asked**

 **I and shina started to cry**

 **"Huh-"kazuki started to say**

 **"Ohm I thinks I know "shin said**

 **"You guys forgot yesterday me and kazuki thought you were just letting us off the hook"**

 **"Oh yeah they forgot again" kazuki said**

 **"What did they forget" gene said**

 **Me, shina, kazuki, and shin all said at the same time "sexy shot Monday"**

 **"Wait wants sexy shot Monday?" madoka asked**

 **"well it happens only twice a year on a Monday were the girls of the group each get to take as many pictures as they want of the boys and we forgot!" me and shina said**

 **"really that's all?" ayako said starting to laugh oh speaking of which I pulled out some packets and handed them to ayako, masako, and madoka they opened and I swear I they almost had a nose bleed because they ran to the bathroom with red faces**

 **"Mai what were those" gene asked me and shina just high five each other and smiled then we knew that kazuki and shin got it "no Mai, shina you didn't did you" kazuki said and me and shina just nodded kazuki and shin just burst out laughing**

 **"Mai what were they?" gene asked again**

 **I walked over grabbed the packets and handed on the john, gene and naru, Lin, and monk**

 **Me and shina got our cameras ready**

 **They opened them and gasped at what they saw that when we took the picture and screamed**

 **"HAPPY SEXY SHOT MONDAY!" and clapped our hands**

 **"MAI, SHINA HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THESE" all the boys but kazuki and shin who were laughing yelled**

 **"I never reveal my sources" I said**

 **I could feel their gazes on me**

 **"okay fine like I said sexy shot Monday happens twice a year so this year I took pictures of naru and gene, last year of monk and Lin, and john, then I know this girl who likes yasu so this year I was gonna do pictures of kazuki, yasu, and shin but I forgot" I said while smiling**

 **"so who got my packet" monk asked me and shina just smirked**

 **"Ayako got monks, madoka got Lin's, masako got johns" I said**

 **"Then who got nolls and mine" gene asked**

 **"Well I got some help from your mom but only like 10 pictures and the other 10 I took. But who got the packet was myself" I said cheerfully**

 **"But there are only 10 pictures in here and I can tell you did it because it was done in the office so why didn't you add the ones our mom took"**

 **"Umm" I said looking away blushing**

 **"n-no reason"**


	6. Chapter 6

**"n-no reason"**

 **"Wait why you guys has 10 but we have 9" monk asked**

 **"I don't know why they do I put 10 in each" I said**

 **Then masako, ayako, and madoka walked back in and i saw paper sticking out of their shoes I bent down and grabbed them super fast**

 **"I found them" I said to myself while smirking**

 **"So mai are we going to practice the song for tomorrow or not" ayako asked while blushing**

 **"Oh yeah i totally forgot" I handed all the girls a sheet of paper and they looked over it me and shina already knew what to do though**

 **"So mai are we all singing together or are we back up" masako asked me**

 **"we all are singing together but the parts that I marked on your separate sheets show were all of you will sing back up for me and shina "I said**

 **"Oh yeah and shin we need you to rap" I said**

 **"Sure what song Is it" he asked**

 **I walked over to him to show him only to see there were no spots left so I sat on his lap and showed him he read over it and nodded I stood up and walked over to the girls  
" you guys know what to do" I asked and they all nodded**

 **"ok then shin get over her so we can practice" I said he walked over to us and sat down getting ready**

 **(a/n: mai and shina are singing with the rest of the girls but at one point mai will be singing by herself with no back up, she and shin will dance together a little) around the verse are where they sing back up (they will mostly be singing not dancing I will change the text when mai sings by herself**

 **Baby, are you down?** ** _[x5]_** **  
Down, down  
Even if the sky is fallin' down, down, down (oh)**

 **You ought to know  
Tonight is the night to let it go  
Put on a show (show, show)  
I wanna see how you lose control**

 **So leave it behind 'cause we have a night to get away (away, away)  
So come on and fly with me as we make our great escape (escape, escape)**

So, baby, don't worry  
You are my only  
You won't be lonely  
Even if the sky is falling down  
You'll be my only  
No need to worry

 **Everything we do down down down we girls drop down one by one**

 **Baby, are you down?** ** _[x5]_** **  
Down, down  
(Baby, are you down? ****_[x5]_** **  
Down, down)  
Even if the sky is falling down**

 **Just let it be  
Come on and bring your body next to me  
I'll take you away (ay)  
Turn this place into our private getaway**

 **So leave it behind 'cause we have a night to get away (away, away)  
So come on and fly with me as we make our great escape  
So why don't we run away**

 ** _shin_** **  
a/n mai pov still: I walk over to shin and he grabs my hand and spins me ans since my dress is loose at the end it flys up when he lets go I put my hands as a hearts shape leans to the side and pump my arms out**

 **Down like she's suppose to be  
She gets down low for me  
Down like her temperature  
'Cause to me she's zero degrees**

 **Shin walks over to me but I walk away he grabs my hand and spins me in his arms**

 **She's cold; over freeze  
I got that girl from overseas  
now she's my Miss America  
now can I be her soldier, please?  
I'm fighting for this girl on the battlefield of love**

 **I grab my mic and start to sing with him while copying his moves he walks to the left while leaning back some so I do the same**

 **Shin and mai no back up will be like [ ]**

 **[Got me look like baby Cupid  
Sending arrows from above (**baby are you down, down, down: mai) **  
Don't you ever leave the side of me  
And definitely, not probably  
And honestly I'm down like that economy] (Yeah)**

So, baby, don't worry  
You are my only  
You won't be lonely  
Even if the sky is falling down **  
**You'll be my only **(oh)  
No need to worry (oh)  
Baby, are you down ****_[x5]_** **(oh, the sky is falling down)  
Down, down (oh, down)  
Baby, are you down ****_[x5]_** **  
Down, down (oh, down) (the sky is falling down)  
Even if the sky is falling down  
Oh, oh, the sky is falling down**

 **When the song was over the men of spr even kazuki where clapping and either smirking or smiling**

 **"Hey mai I've been wondering why are you and shin always partners your together when you dance and even when you're not" ayako asked**

 **"Well the reason for singing is because our voices match" I said**

 **"What do you mean match" gene asked**

 **"Like our voices sound good together" I said**

 **Shina walked over to the radio and played a song it started off and shin started to rap and I soon followed by singing**

 **"See?" I said as shina turned it off**

 **"Okay what about dancing" ayako said smirking**

 **"I can copy his movements fast" I nodded to shina and she played another song and shin danced to I watched him for a moment and then started to copy him**

 **"Is that the only reason why for dancing?" ayako said**

 **"No, I also dance with him because I think with the dances we do it would be weird if shin and shina did them together"**

 **"What type of dances do you guys do" all the boys from spr asked at the same time**

 **"If anything you should be asking what songs" I said**

 **"Okay then what songs?" yasu asked**

 **"Should we play the songs guys" I asked shin, shina, and kazuki they all just smiled and nodded**

 **"Don't say I didn't warn you guys" I said as I walked to the radio**

 **And I pressed play (a/n they are not dancing at all well they might idk yet)**


	7. Author note

**please i know i haven't been updating but I've been going to school then dance classes and i also have come up with other ideas for fan ficitions so bare with me and i want to say thank you to those of you who read my stories but please if you read it read and review favorite either me or the story the more reviews the faster i will try to post _ so until next time**


	8. Chapter 8

**~last time~**

 **"Don't say I didn't warn you guys" I said as I walked to the radio**

 **And I pressed play a/n they are not dancing at all well they might idk yet**

 **Mai pov now**

 **I'm that flight that you get on, international  
First class seat on my lap girl, riding comfortable**

 **'Cause I know what the girl them need,  
New York to Haiti  
I got lipstick stamps on my passport,  
You make it hard to leave**

 **Been around the world, don't speak the language  
But your booty don't need explaining  
All I really need to understand is  
When you talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me  
Get jazzy on it**

 **You know the words to my songs  
No habla inglés  
Our conversations ain't long  
But you know what is**

 **I know what the girl them want,  
London to Taiwan  
I got lipstick stamps on my passport  
I think I need a new one**

 **Been around the world, don't speak the language  
But your booty don't need explaining  
All I really need to understand is  
When you talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me**

 **I ended the song early because I knew anymore and they might be frozen in shock "Mai what the hell you do dances to music like that?!" ayako yelled**

 **Me and shina just shrugged" we dance to what we like that week was the week the boys got to pick a song" I said**

 **At that moment my phone went off**

 **"Hello" I said**

 **"hey Mai I was wondering what song you guys are doing this week since it's the girls turn to pick" toka asked**

 **"Me and shina were going to pick beat drop and should've kissed you how about you come down and you can practice with us" I said**

 **"Sorry cant" toka said and hung up**

 **"okay then Mai should we get ready and change" shina said and I noticed us girls were still in the dresses yeah we all should change" I said and all of the girls went to change**

 **~5 minutes later~**

 **we all came back wearing different clothes**

 **I was wearing a black mini skirt some white Jordan's and a white crop top with a blue jean vest**

 **Shina was wearing a midnight blue crop top with a black mini skirt and some jordans**

 **Masako was wearing a black tank top and some shorts with some Jordan**

 **Ayako was wearing a white blouse and a black skirt with some heels**

 **And madoka was wearing some skinny jeans with a loose t-shirt**

 **When we walked in the boys looked up at us in surprise**

 **"Mai, masako, shina why are you guys wearing that?" shin asked**

 **"Well me, shin, and masako are going to do a new dance and ayako and madoka are taking a break" I said**

 **"Okay but does masako even know the dance?" shin asked**

 **"Masako got the dance right the third time we went over it and sure the third time would seem bad but that's amazing for a newbie" I said as I put in the CD and as the song started me, shina, and masako got ready**

 **Let the beat drop**

 **Time to round them up  
And tell them where we're gonna go  
If they don't know how to work it  
Then I'll leave them at the door  
Gotta make it to the center of the circle, grab my hand  
Tell the DJ drop the beat  
Don't play some motherfuckin' band**

 **I stepped out first followed by masako then shina and we pump out our chest**

 **Let it in your body  
And the party won't stop  
'Cause it's seven kinds of naughty  
When you let the beat drop  
I told it to you once  
I said why don't you understand?**

 **I did a front flip with masako and shin took the lead. step, twist, drop , pump,**

 **Tell the DJ drop the beat  
Don't play some motherfuckin' band**

 **So give it to me baby  
Tell me, what's it gonna be?  
Gonna give it to me dirty  
Out where everybody sees  
'Cause I can't do nothing with you  
If you're never gonna dance  
So you better find some rhythm  
'Cause they're playing Bad Romance  
(Want your Bad Romance)**

 **Soon kazuki and shin joined us shin took the lead followed by me, then masako, then shina, finally kazuki**

 **Let it in your body  
And the party won't stop  
'Cause it's seven kinds of naughty  
When you let the beat drop  
I told it to you twice  
I said why don't you understand?  
Tell the DJ drop the beat  
don't play some motherfuckin' band**

 **We all dropped picked up twist, did some flips, I did a back flip and landed in shin shins arms while masako and shina did front flips and landed on the ground**

 **Let it in your body  
And the party won't stop  
'Cause it's seven kinds of naughty  
When you let the beat drop  
I told you three times  
I said why don't you understand?  
Tell the DJ drop the beat  
Don't play some motherfuckin' band**

 **Let it in your body  
And the party won't stop  
'Cause it's seven kinds of naughty  
When you let the beat drop  
I told you four times  
I said why don't you understand?  
Tell the DJ drop the beat  
don't play some motherfuckin' band**

 **We all started to dance again I was leading with everyone else following**

 **Let it in your body  
And the party won't stop  
Seven kinds of naughty  
When you let the beat drop  
I've said it five times  
Said why don't you understand?  
Tell the DJ drop the beat  
don't play some motherfuckin' band**

 **"Okay Mai so what song are me and you singing" shina asked**

 **"Shina you already know don't you" I said while smirking she looked at me for a minute then said**

 **"Omg thank you Mai I have wanted to do this song forever!" shin yelled as she hugged me**

 **Me and her walked over to the mic and I pressed the music for the song (a/n this is like karaoke it plays the music but you don't hear anyone singing)**


	9. Author note chapter 8

**hey guys well i'm not dead and i'm sorry for not updating i had school, dance practice, and my uncle died :( but shout outs to IwillBelieveIt If I CanDreamIt who helped my get back on my feet so lets get my creative mind flowing again i pray for more reviews and i pray for your support! :) :) :) :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**freaky:im so sorry i havent updated in a while**

 **naru: shes just so stupid she forgot**

 **freaky:shut up naru! any way please forgive me i am trying and if any computer text show up please pm me**

 **Mai: its okay freaky we forgive you!**

 **naru: yes we forgive you for your stupidity, i thought Mai was stupid but your unbelievable**

 **freaky &Mai: *evil auras appear* NARU!**

 **naru: oh shit *runs away while freaky and Mai running after me***

 **Mai: animefreakycool (freaky) does not own ghost hunt or anyone us or any songs used she only owns her oc*goes after naru with a bat***

 **~last time! _~**

 **Me and her walked over to the mic and I pressed the music for the song (a/n this is like karaoke it plays the music but you don't hear anyone singing)**

 **~Now, Mai pov~**

 **MAI**

 **Why Am I mad, I don't get it,  
It seems like every time you give me signs,  
And I miss it!  
I did it again,  
I admit it,  
I left you standing there,  
And now I regret it,  
Seems like every time,  
I get the chance,  
I lose my cool, and I blow it,  
And I get all tongue tied,  
Lost in your eyes,  
I'm a fool, and I know it!**

 **shina**

 **I should've kissed you,  
I should've told you,  
Told you just how I feel,  
And next time I won't stop,  
I'll listen to my heart,  
Cause what I feel is real!  
I should've kissed you,  
I should've told you how I feel,  
I should've kissed you,  
I should've showed you just how I feel**

 **Mai**

 **Now why didn't I  
Give you my two cents,  
A million reasons why I should have,  
And it makes no sense,  
So here I am,  
By myself again,  
Stopping for green lights, and I know,  
I wanna be more than friends,  
How come every time I get the chance  
I lose my cool and I blow it,  
And I get all tongue tied,  
Lost in your eyes,  
I'm a fool and I know it!**

 **Mai and shina  
Hey,  
I should've kissed you,  
I should've told you,  
Told you just how I feel,  
And next time I won't stop,  
I'll listen to my heart,  
Cause what I feel is real!  
I should've kissed you,  
I should've told you how I feel,  
I should've kissed you,  
I should've showed you just how I feel!**

 **Mai**

 **So I turned the car around,**

 **And you were right where I left you,  
And your smile said you were feeling it too,  
And the moon shined bright,  
Cause when your lips met mine,  
And yeah I finally got it right,  
I'll be leaving with you tonight,  
And I won't have to say,**

 **I should've kissed you,  
I should've told you,  
Told you just how I feel,  
And next time I won't stop,  
I'll listen to my heart,  
Cause what I feel is real!  
I should've kissed you, Girl  
I should've told you how I feel,  
I should've kissed you,  
I should've showed you just how I feel**

 **Shin and mai**

 **Girl I should've kissed you,  
I should've told you told you just how I feel,  
And this time I won't stop,  
Until I have your heart,  
Cause what I'm feeling is real**

 **When the song finished everyone clapped and me in shina did jazz hands**

 **"Hey mai are there anymore songs that you and shina are singing?" ayako asked**

 **"Uh yeah there one more that we have to practice then there's one or two songs that me and shin have to do" I said**

 **"Wait I thought that you said shin only dances and raps" gene said**

 **"Yeah that's true"**

 **"So then what song are you guys doing?" ayako said I just smirked**

 **"You'll find out soon" I said back I went over to the radio and pressed play while me and shina went to the microphones to get started**


	11. important message please read

**to all the people who read my fan fictions and Favorited it, pm'd me,followed and all that good sweet stuff i'm here to inform you i'm very sorry i haven't posted in a long time, i'm very sorry, but i'm having a huge writers block I've typed some ideas for my fan fictions that i haven't finished on Microsoft word but none of them interest me. so i'm very sorry i'm really trying my best i also have more fan fiction ideas I've been typing trying to get that flow for my others i'm not going to post them until i at least finish one of my non finished works but please hold on i know i'm late but please relax and hold on but please don't let this message stop others from reading my ideas and encouraging me**

 **thank you all for understanding**

 **~ animefreakycool!~**


	12. Chapter 12 (story continues)

**Freaky :OH GOD I'm sorry guys I know it's been forever but please bear with me I'm just so stuck I'm really trying my best a lot of the time I thought about just stopping this fan fiction but then this chapter came to me and I was like oh HELL no**

 **Naru: just hurry up**

 **Freaky:*points gun at naru* mai would you please?**

 **Mai:*gets done praying for naru* oh yeah freaky DOESN'T own ghost hunts only her oc's! She also doesn't own the songs used everything goes to their rightful owners!**

 ** _~back to story~_**

 **Me and shina got our microphones and a song we wrote called boy and everyone calmed down and we started**

 **Shina**

 **Do you remember what he said?  
I do. He told you he'd never ever hurt you  
Oh, here we go again  
Another breakup, make up.  
When you gonna wake up?**

 **I'm gon' be the one to call him out  
Look how many times he let you down  
When's he gonna learn to be a real man  
I'll be the one to say you're beautiful  
One more word, he never said at all  
I'm just sayin' you need to go**

 **mai**

 **Forget that boy, forget that boy  
I know a bad boy ain't good enough for you  
You're holding back tears in your eyes  
Bad boy wanna fight  
But I never see him fighting for you  
He'll never realize what he's got until it's gone  
And he'll lose you forever  
Girl, you'll be alright, forget that boy**

 **Girl, don't you know you set the tone?  
I'll make you stop that, fight back  
He won't get away with that  
Look who's ringing up your phone  
You wanna call back, leave that  
Ain't nobody got time for that**

 **mai and shina**

 **It's funny how the tables turn  
When he's the one who's left at home  
You'll find your own real man and go**

 **Forget that boy, forget that boy  
I know a bad boy ain't good enough for you  
You're holding back tears in your eyes  
Bad boy wanna fight  
But I never see him fighting for you  
He'll never realize what he's got until it's gone  
And he'll lose you forever  
Girl, you'll be alright, forget that boy**

 **mai**

 **See what you're worth, girl  
Look what you've got  
He knows you're out of his league  
If he likes it or not**

 **I know what you're worth, girl  
You know what you got  
We know you're out of his league  
If he likes it or not (likes it or not)**

 **shina**

 **Forget that boy, forget that boy  
I know a bad boy ain't good enough for you  
You're holding back tears in your eyes  
Bad boy wanna fight  
But I never see him fighting for you  
He'll never realize what he's got until it's gone  
And he'll lose you forever  
Girl, you'll be alright, forget that boy (that boy, that boy)**

 **I know what you're worth, girl  
You know what you got**

 **Mai and shina**

 **We know you're out of his league  
If he likes it or not (likes it or not)  
Girl, you'll be alright, forget that boy, haah**

 **We finished the song and everyone in spr cheered of course but Lin and naru who just had amusement in their eyes and I smiled and me and shina flipped our hair**

 **"We know we know we're awesome!" we both said and they laughed but kazuki and shin just lightly hit me and shina in the head and I laughed**

 **"Mai who wrote that song?" masako asked**

 **"Me and shina did pretty good right?" I asked and she blushed then nodded and my smile got even bigger if it's possible**

 **"Mai didn't you say that you and shin have two songs you need to do?" ayakos asked**

 **"ah yeah but we're only dancing together its nothing much" I said and they nodded and shin stood up and walked over to the radio then a new song came on and we got ready 'only one more and we can finally go home!' I thought then shin started dancing and I followed**


	13. Chapter 13

**Freaky: well I'm back with two new chapters!**

 **Naru: finally it took you long enough to finally update**

 **Monk: AH come on naru enjoy it!**

 **Yasu:*bust through door*oh bou- San your prince charming has arrived!**

 **Monk:*sweat drops* Mai hurry up! HURRY HE'S COMING!**

 **Mai: hurry with what**

 **Ayako: realizing your love for naru**

 **Monk: ah and here I though one crazy person who enough you show up!**

 **Ayako: *runs after monk with kill purse and yasu runs after monk also***

 **Mai: freaky does not own ghost hunt or any of its characters she also does not own the songs used!**

 **~last time~**

 ** _Shin stood up and walked over to the radio then a new song came on and we got ready 'only one more and we can finally go home!' I thought then shin started dancing and I followed_**

 **~back to story~**

 **Labyrinth, come in...** ** _[3x]_**

 ** _We stepped side to side fast in movement to the beat_** ****

 **Ladies and gentlemen  
This is something they call**

 ** _We spun out me first then shin and we pulled one arm out then in without backs rolling and we just did that side to side for a bit_**

 **A ground-breaker, breaker...  
So let me first apologize  
To the shirts and the ties**

 **We moved our collars as if we had a tie**

 **For your makeup**

 **Cause I'll make you ugly**

 ** _We dropped to the ground then did a back flip when we jumped up and we started dancing harder and fast never messing up_**

 **As soon as it drops  
We're on a rampage  
Bottles poppin' off  
Before you know it**

 ** _We stomped on the ground then we turned our arms like a robot but fast and we turned our body with it then danced crossing our arms_**

 **There's rubble and dust  
Cause we be crashing it up  
Somebody say, "You better run"**

 **Yeah!  
I predict an earthquake up in here  
Say yeah!  
I predict an earthquake up in here  
Cause we throw bombs on it, throw bombs on it**

 ** _We danced as if we where wiping something off our shoulders and moon walked_**

 **Just smash something, yeah mosh for me  
Hey yeah!  
We can make an earthquake up in here  
so here we go; we go**

 **Ladies and gentlemen  
What you're about to witness  
Is no illusion...  
And now, we got the bass banging from here to Buckingham Palace  
They're all moving  
Hey Simon, we're fucking them up  
Turning them Syco **

**_We stomped down on the ground touching the floor with our fist then we spun our bodies making us balancing ourselves on the ground with one leg and on arm_**

 **Everybody rock  
Let's bring the house down to rubble and dust  
Cause we be crashing it up  
Somebody say, "You better run"**

 ** _We took a step forward swaying some and we dropped then landed in a backwards handstand our bodies bent to the side then we used on arm to swing our bodies to the side_** ****

 **Yeah!  
I predict an earthquake up in here  
Say yeah!  
I predict an earthquake up in here  
Cause we throw bombs on it, throw bombs on it  
Just smash something, yeah mosh for me  
Hey yeah!  
We can make an earthquake up in here  
So here we go, we go**

 ** _We acted as if we were brushing off our shoulders again moon walking then we stopped by turning and by doing the whip (yes the whip from the whip and nae nae) we put our own hands entwined together then used our left foot to turned our bodies and we moved our arms in the sideways wave_** ****

 **I predict an earthquake up in here...** ** _[2x]_** **  
Cause we throw bombs on it, throw bombs on it  
Just smash something, yes mosh for me, hey yes  
We can make an earthquake up in here  
So here we go, we go**

 **Hey, yo Labyrinth, this one's feeling like a straight 10 on the Richter scale, you know  
Yeah, fire, fire**

 ** _We flicked our fingers as if we had a lighter in our fingers and we threw our arms up then dipped our arms and dropped and flipped before we hit the ground_**

 **We about to set this place on fire  
Without a match or lighter**

 ** _We put our hands in the air and shook our head and stepped side to side to the beat_**

 **Don't do girlfriends  
One nighter make them, ah  
C-minor, if I want Christian or Kurt Geiger  
I just phone up the designer  
Doing all-nighters  
No days off, grey hairs and a little bit of weight loss**

 ** _We stomped then we had our bodies turn left then we rolled our backs and we turned right and did the same thing_**

 **I predict riots, I predict chaos  
I predict evil, I predict aaahh!**

 ** _We knelt down then spun and got up rolling out backs then we jumped in the air and when we landed our sides where to spr and we danced break dancing every step of the way_**

 **Disturbing London, got the whole city panicking  
I'll be Nostradamus, this my nig-nig-nig-nig Labyrinth**

 **Yeah!  
I predict an earthquake up in here  
Say yeah!  
I predict an earthquake up in here  
Cause we throw bombs on it, throw bombs on it  
Just smash something, yeah mosh for me  
Hey yeah!  
We can make an earthquake up in here  
So here we go, we go**

 ** _We brushed our shoulders and moon walked_**

 **Labyrinth, come in...**

 **In our finishing pose we have our arms crossed and feet ready to do another moon walk**

 **"THAT WAS AWESOME~!" yasu said and I laughed**

 **"We really didn't know how it would turn out because we haven't really spent a lot of time on it glad you guys like it!" I said and the girls winked at me and I laughed then yasu and gene wiggled their eye brows**

 **"what so funny Mai?" both of them asked wrapping an arm around my shoulder and monk pushed both of them away making gene accidentally turn around and slap ayakos and hell started**

 **"AH!" ayakos yelled swigging at gene running around and gene and yasu hid behind monk and ayakos hit monk with her purse**

 **"HEY THAT HURT OLD HAG!" monk said**

 **"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" ayakos yelled**

 **"Well you aren't getting any younger!" monk yelled**

 **"Ah ayakos don't worry he's just kidding" I said**

 **"I wasn't born yesterday Mai!" ayako said**

 **"Not with those wrinkles "monk said**

 **"YOU OLD PERVERTED FAILED MONK!" ayako yelled**

 **"At least my exorcisms work!" monk said and ayako lost it**


End file.
